Love Destroys All
by DangerousStuff
Summary: The friendship of the Marauders seemed unbreakable. That is, until a new girl showed up. Semi-lemon. Sirius/OC/Remus (love triangle). A little bit of Snape/Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have a really good idea for a story so I felt like expressing my story on this website. I hope everything goes well!**

I heard the train roll into platform nine and three quarters. I grabbed my luggage and prepared to board the train. But before I get back to that, I should tell you who I am and how I got here. You see, it's all kind of a blur. My name is Abby Morris. I'm seventeen years old. I'm originally from Manchester. My parents accidently died in a fire when I was two and I've lived with my aunt ever since. She's a massive fucking cunt and I hate her! I've always fantasized about killing her in her sleep and I regret not doing it before I left.

I've been getting letters from Hogwarts ever since I was 11. And for years I was unable to go because of my aunt. While I was kept holed up in her house during my teen years, I fell in love with the local punk rock scene. I loved every minute and I blended right in. I also developed a heroin addiction around that time and I discovered the oddest thing. I never really suffered as much as my friends did from the drug. I have no idea why. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm a witch.

I developed a close circle of muggle friends that were far more supportive than my bitch aunt. A couple months ago, I decided I had enough. Like I said, it's all kind of a blur, but I remember the shouting match I had with my aunt that culminated in me storming out with my stuff and staying with a friend. And sure enough, the letters to Hogwarts started coming to my friend's house. With no aunt to stop me, I was finally able to go to Hogwarts.

A month and some school supply shopping later, here I am at Platform 9 and three quarters. I stand out among the crowd. I took the school uniform I bought and "modified" it to let people know I'm a punk. It's all ripped up and has cigarette burns on it. I was also wearing a bondage coller on my neck. My hair is mid-length, straight and brown.

Sure enough, the train rolled up and I got on. I looked around looking for somewhere to sit. With someone who is like me. Are there any other punks on this train? I thought. I was worried that I would be all alone since my muggle friends weren't gonna be here with me.

Then as I got close to the back of the train, I saw the closet thing to a punk. This weird gothic kid with greasy black hair. He was staring out the window and into the existential abyss.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. He looked up at me and said "Yeah I guess so".

I sat across from him. I introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Abby" I said.

"Severus" the kid said back.

Then Sererus said "I take it you're new here?"

"Yeah. I replied. It's kinda crazy..." then a red-haired girl plopped herself down right next to Severus.

"Hello! I'm Lily Evans! I've never seen you before. Are you a transfer student?" she said.

I told her my name and my situation at home.

"Oh my! You're that girl they were talking about last year!" She gasped.

"Huh?" I said.

"Last year they were talking about some girl that couldn't come to Hogwarts for six years straight because of her horrible home life. You must be that girl!"

I couldn't believe I was this famous in the wizarding world. Me, just another punk back home, was this talked about here. The girl who couldn't go to Hogwarts for six years straight because of her bitch aunt. It's like I stepped into a parallel universe.

Severus seemed half-interested in our conversation, but he seemed to be more into staring out into space. A minute later, Severus muttered "Oh shit..."

I looked over at what he was looking at. I saw a tall boy with black hair, hazel eyes and glasses and he was accompianed by a good-looking boy who also had black hair and a smug grin on his face. Behind them were another handsome boy with sandy hair and what looked like scars on his face, and a fat boy.

They came up to our table. The grinning black-haired boy spoke first.

"My my. Who would have thought this little twat would have been able to pick up a gal off the streets?"

"Fuck off Sirius! We're having a conversation!" Yelled Lily loudly.

Then it hit me what Sirius was implying. I was FURIOUS. How dare this sleazebag call me a hoe! I got up and bitch-slapped Sirius.

"I. AM. NOT. A. PROSTITUTE!" I screamed.

Time seemed to go by slowly. Everyone was staring at us. Sirius had a visible red mark on his cheek. After what seemed like forever, the boy with the glasses spoke.

"Come on, let's get out of here." he said and then he, Sirius and the fat kid left. The shy sandy-haired boy remained and just stared at us in disbelief as if trying to comprehend what just happened.

"What you want to talk shit about me too?" I said.

"N-No." he said and then he left too. I sat down and no one seemed to care about what was going on anymore.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"The kid you bitch-slapped was Sirius Black". said Lily. "The kid in the glasses is James Potter. The fat kid is Peter Pettigrew. And the other kid is Remus Lupin. Stay away from them. They are nothing but trouble."

"No shit!" I replied.

"Hey thanks for helping me. I hate those bastards so much. Last year, I had to go to St. Mungos three times because of them!" said Severus.

"I know how you feel. I regret letting my aunt live before I came here" I said.

We talked some more. I learned that Severus is in the Slytherin house and Lily was in the Griffindor house. I really wanted to be in the Slytherin house because 1) Severus is in there and he seems really nice. Plus he kinda reminded me of some of the punk boys I knew back home in Manchester and I think we could get along really well and 2) Those four cunts are in Griffindor and I do NOT want to be with them!

Eventually, the train pulled up and we got off and headed for Hogwarts.

 **AN: Sorry there's no lemon yet, but we have to get through the introduction stuff before we can get to that. I have some REALLY good kink ideas that would work well in this fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! No lemon yet. Still more boring intro stuff. Hopefully it comes soon!**

We got off the train. We were led up to carriages that were pulled by invisible horse (threstals) Me, Severus and Lily got on a threstal cage and went up to Hogwarts. Severus fell asleep. I began to "modify" my uniform again by lighting a cigarette and burning more holes in it. Lily was baffled.

"You know, you'll get in trouble if you do that". She said.

"I always do this back home". I replied.

"Well this isn't like muggle school. They're very strict about this stuff. You'll get house points deducted for doing that". Lily explained.

"House points?" I said.

"Yeah. For the house cup. You get points deducted from your house score or added to it based on your behavior". Lily said.

"Well, they'll probably understand the way I do stuff because of...my background." I replied.

"Oh yeah. Your aunt..." She said. I began to think about brutalizing her in all sorts of ways. It made me...feel good. Washed away the emotional pain.

"You don't need to worry about the house points stuff any way. I bet I'm gonna be in Slytherin with Severus anyway. So I won't effect your score." I said.

"Huh?" said Severus as he woke up.

Then I felt the urge again. I needed a fix. I opened a tiny pocket on my bag that is not easily noticeable. I pulled out some stuff. And by stuff I mean heroin.

"What the hell..." gasped Severus.

"Oh my God" Lily said in shock and tried to grab the needle.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!?" I exclaimed.

"You can't have that here! You'll get expelled and they might even shut down the entire school!" Lily said sternly.

"Okay. Okay. I'll throw it in the lake when we arrive." I lied. I came to Hogwarts to escape my shitty home. I came for freedom. I can't be myself if Lily is gonna keep on getting in the way. I'll have to be more discrete about stuff like this. Severus didn't seem to care too much. He was busy staring out into space again.

Eventually we arrived. All of us got off the carriages and went into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. I understood why it was called the "Great Hall". It was spacious and beautiful. I was told to stand up in the back. Lily went to the Gryffindor table and Severus went to the Slytherin table. Up in front I saw an old man with a long white beard and wearing a rather elaborate robe. He then urged for everyone to be silent and began to speak.

"Before we sort our first years, I would like to call attention to a rather special new student we have with us. She is a tragic, tragic case. Never in my life would I have thought that a student would manage to miss six years straight because of a terrible home life." He took a breath and continued on.

"Nevertheless, Hogwarts will do it's best to accommodate this student and try to integrate her fully into the wizarding community. She may seem strange and abrasive to some, but I urge all of you to treat her with as much courtesy and respect as you can. Miss Abby Morris, will you please step forward to be sorted?" He finished.

I walked up to the stool. All eyes were on me. Thanks Dumbledore for making me sound like a freak. I thought. I also began to worry about the possibility that I wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin or worse...sorted in Gryffindor with those four pricks. Oh please put me in Slythern, as far away from Gryffindor as possible. I need close friends in this school. Severus will be there to support me if I'm in Slytherin.

I got up on the stool. Dumbledore placed a gross brown hat on me. Then the hat started talking.

"Hmm... Yes. I can feel it. You have had a rough life before coming here. You're tense thinking about it aren't you? Yet you've endured. You are a survivor. No matter how dark it got, you pushed on. You made it all the way here. I know the perfect house for someone with as much endurance as you...GRYFFINDOR!"

 **Still no lemon yet, but I was thinking about teasing it in the next chapter XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

My heart sunk. I was internally screaming. I wanted to scream out loud but that would make more people see me as a freak. Gryffindor! Why? Now I won't have support from Severus and Lily is already a little suspicious of me after she saw my heroin. Plus I'd have to put up with those four awful boys...

Everyone was clapping. They don't know how awful of a choice this was. Lily was clapping but she didn't seem to enthusiastic about it. Severus had a look of disappointment on his face. I don't blame him. Then Dumbledore raised his hand and everyone stopped clapping.

"There is one more thing to mention before we sort the first-years. Because of her...history, she has missed key parts of stuff that she should have learned in the first through sixth years. To help her catch up on this critical info, I have decided on student tutors that I believe will be the best to handle her and help her learn what she did not learn. It was a tough choice deciding on who should tutor her. But I have decided on these students who I believe will be the most competent at this task. Miss Morris' tutors shall be...SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN!"

I began to internally scream again, but twice as loud as before. Being sorted into Gryffindor was bad enough, but being tutored by these two pricks!? Three times worse! Why? I expected Hogwarts to be SO much better than home! Now I'm being separated from the nicest boy I met on the train! I couldn't believe it. I almost got up and ran out the door of the Great Hall, but I didn't.

Dumbledore continued "The tutoring sessions will begin, starting tomorrow, after all classes have ended. Miss Morris, you may have a seat. Now we shall begin the sorting of the first-years".

I slowly began to walk to the Gryffindor table in shame. And of course, the only seat available for me was right next to Sirius Fucking Black. Great.

I sat down. Sirius leaned over and began to talk to me quietly.

"I know we've had a rough start on the train, but you really should give me a chance." He said.

"Too fucking late mate". I replied.

He rolled his eyes and continued. "I mean it. You are a...very interesting girl. I don't think I've ever met one like you".

I flinched. I knew exactly what his intentions were for me by the way he glared at me with his intense gray eyes. Sorry mate. Not gonna happen! I don't care how cute and sexy you are. You're not gonna have my pussy. You know why? Because you're a CUNT. That's right. A C-U-N-T, Sirius Black. I don't do cunts.

As he continued, that grin appeared on his face again. "I think you and I would work together quite well, in fact. I don't see why you insisted on being with Severus and Lily anyway. Those two are losers."

I had enough talking to this dickhead. The best kids I knew back home in Manchester were losers and they ended up becoming part of the punk scene. They were my best friends. I have no time for arrogant prats putting down people simply for being losers. With that I turned the other way and ignored Sirius.

"So that's the way it's gonna be?" Sirius said. "You know you're gonna have to talk eventually during our study sessions". And with that, he shut up.

The sorting of the first-years continued uneventfully. I began eating the food, avoiding eye contact with Sirius. A few minutes later, I could hear him fidgeting around in his pocket for something. As he continued fidget around some more, that sinking feeling emerged in my stomach. _He's fucking whacking it to me under the table!_

I have never felt more disgusted and violated in my life. Even more so than being smacked around by my aunt. Sure, he'd get expelled if I simply told on him, but I wanted revenge. No one fucking sexually harasses me and gets away with it! I grabbed my fork and proceeded to do the unthinkable. Say goodbye to your cock, Sirius. I plunged down toward his groin.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The hall turned silent. I looked down hoping to see the bloody remains of Sirius' junk. Instead I saw that I missed his groin and stabbed the chair area in between his legs. I also noticed a bunch of tiny cloth bags filled with some stuff that I didn't know were spilling out of his pocket and onto the floor. That feeling of disgust was replaced with one of embarrassment. _He wasn't masturbating, he was trying to find the bag he wanted in his pocket!_ I turned redder than a tomato. I ran out of the Great Hall and into a nearby hallway.

I sat down against a wall and burst into tears. I did it. I fucked up. Now what will everyone think of me. I cried some more until I heard everyone leaving the Great Hall and heading for their dorms. Then I heard someone walk up to me. I looked up. It was Dumbledore. Thank God it's a kind face. He hesitated for a moment and then spoke in a calm voice.

"Would you care to explain what happened in the Great Hall?" He asked.

I told him everything. I told him how I thought Sirius was sexually harassing me and planning to blow his load on me right in front of everyone. I told him about what Sirius was actually doing. He believed me and nodded in an understanding manner.

"Okay. You should head up to your dorm. You've had a long day and you need some rest." He said.

I went up to the Gryffindor girl's dorm. The other girls were all acting nervous around me. You can't really blame them. Then Lily grabbed me and dragged me off to the side to talk to me.

"What the fuck was that all about!?" She asked in a stern voice.

"I thought Sirius was masturbating to me right in the middle of dinner! I was not gonna let that happen! Turns out it was just cloth bags, not his penis". I cried.

"Ugh." She said while rolling her eyes. "Sirius is the school Casanova, but he's never done something as dirty as that. I wouldn't be surprised if he eventually tried to masturbate in public though."

She continued "Those bags you saw were probably filled with some type of powder for a first day of school prank."

"Prank?" I asked.

"Yeah. Those four boys call themselves 'the Marauders'." She explained. "They're the school pranksters. But you won't believe how often their pranks cause injuries. Case in point: Severus and his frequent trips to Madame Pomfrey...and occasionally St. Mungos."

"They may call themselves 'pranksters', but they're a bunch of fucking tossers as far as I'm concerned!" I stated.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." She said.

She showed me to the dorm I shared with her. A third girl was there and she was already sleeping. I put on my pj's and went to bed. I waited for Lily to fall asleep and then I discretely shot up heroin under the bed sheets. After my fix, I began to try to sleep.

I began thinking about Remus. I got a better look at him in the Great Hall. Those were indeed scars on his face. Then it hit me like a sack of bricks. _Holy shit, this kid is being abused at home!_ Where else could those scars have come from? Now that I think about it, he did not seem like Sirius, James and Peter at all. He was quiet and seemed rather moody. Sort of like Severus, but not exactly. Maybe hanging out with those three is a way for him to cope with his home life. Or worse...Sirius, James and/or Peter could have done that to his face and then pussywhipped him into hanging out with them. What at first seemed like typical school bullies have suddenly became more mysterious. I eventually fell asleep.

 **LOL I put in a joke lemon in this chapter, not a real one. Sirius gets to keep his junk in this fanfic XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

I got up the next morning and proceed to get dressed. I wore the same thing I wore yesterday, minus the bondage coller. I didn't want anyone to notice me after what happened at the dinner table yesterday. Sure enough, when I got down to breakfast, all of the other Gryffindors (except for Lily) tried to sit as far away from me as possible. Who can blame them? I'm the psycho bitch that tried to use a fork to castrate Sirius right in the middle of dinner. I could see all of the boys crossing their legs whenever they got near me. I guess this is how it's gonna be for the rest of the year. I thought sadly.

My classes sucked. I had trouble following a lot of the time. No wonder I need tutoring! When it was time for lunch break, I went outside and saw my only two friends, Lily and Severus hanging out under a tree. I walked over to them.

"Oh hi Abby". said Severus.

"I take it school life isn't going so good?" asked Lily.

"Yeah no shit!" I exclaimed. I pulled out a box of cigarettes. "Want a fag?" I asked them. At first they looked surprised. Then Severus and Lily looked at each other and shrugged as if to say "Ah what the hell" and they both grabbed one. As we smoked together, I spoke to Lily about my concerns.

"I am so damn worried about the tutoring sessions later! The idea of being alone with those two boys just sends chills up my spine!" I confessed.

"Make sure you bring a fork just in case!" Lily joked and we all burst out laughing, even Severus!

"No really. How am I supposed to put up with them!" then I turned to Severus. "How do you handle those pricks Severus?" I asked.

He hesitated and then muttered "Run. Run as fast you can. That is all I can say". After we finished up our cigarettes, I asked Lily one more question.

"Hey Lily. About Remus. I noticed some scars on his face. Do you know who did that? Was it his family or did the other three do that to him?" I asked.

"What?" said Lily. "Remus always had those scars. The other three certainly did not do that to his face and I doubt his family did that either."

"Why do you think that?" I asked. Before she could explain, it was time to go to the rest of my classes. The only positive thing I could say about them was potions class. It was a joint class with the Slytherins and my potions partner for the year was Severus. At least I got paired up with someone friendly. Then the moment of truth came: tutoring time. I walked out of my room and into the Gryffindor commons room with a pit in my stomach. Sitting by the fire place, I saw them.

Sirius Black with his piercing gray eyes and that grin. The grin that attracted numerous girls and resulted in an untold number of teen pregnancies. I'm too good to fall under his spell though. Right? And Remus Lupin. His scarred face told an intense story. He's seen some shit and you could tell. Remus seemed rather cold and distant. The ice to Sirius' fire. Sirius spoke first.

"Have a seat..." he said gesturing toward a spot by the fireplace. I was frozen with nervousness. I can't do this. I thought to myself. Why can't I have tutoring sessions with Severus instead? Why these two? Sirius will undoubtably make advances towards me. And Remus? His icy exterior could be hiding the exact same fiery lechouresness as Sirius for all I know! Then Remus spoke.

"It's okay. We really don't want to do this either." His voice had a calming effect on me. I unfroze and sat down by the fire place, but closer to Remus than Sirius.

"So I guess we begin. I was thinking basic charms today..." said Remus.

Remus did most of the talking throughout our tutoring session. Sirius seemed rather uninterested. Yet he kept glaring at me and on Remus with a look of what I can only describe as "angry concern". What was he mad and concerned about? Was he worried about me hooking up with Remus and did that idea offend him? Sorry Sirius. But I found Remus to be far more likeable than you. The more I talked to him, the more he reminded me of Severus and the punks back home. Why the fuck does he hang out with someone as AWFUL as Sirius Black!? I didn't get it. Then as we were wrapping up with the charms, I blurted out something automatically.

"Who wants to shoot up in the hallways?" Remus and Sirius froze. They knew what I met. Then Sirius spoke.

"Finally. Fun stuff. Let's go." Remus glared at him and then said.

"We can't do that! What if Dumbledore finds out!?

"Oh don't be a fuckin' twat. We always find our way out of stuff like this." Sirius countered. 'Always find their way out of this'? What was that supposed to mean.

So me, Sirius and Remus went out to a secluded hallway, one of the many in the corridors of Hogwarts. I grabbed my heroin needle and ripped up a part of my uniform to use as a tourniquiet.

"Who wants first dibs?" I asked. Sirius raised his hand first, obviously. I wrapped the cloth around his rolled up sleeve. He had nice biceps from quidditch. I positioned he needle to inject into his arm.

"Ready?" I said.

"Go for it" said Sirius. I injected it slow and deep into Sirius. The heroin rush kicked in instantly.

"Whoah! This is nice! Your turn Mo-er-Remus." He said.

What was that about? No matter. I grabbed the cloth and went over to Remus. He hesitated for a moment then walked up muttering "I am not a twat" to himself under his breath.

I did to him what I did to Sirius. The heroin defrosted his icy exterior and he seemed to have all the boisterousness of Sirius but without being a total cunt. I then shot up and we sat around and talked. Sirius fell asleep. I was alone with Remus. I then asked him a question.

"I see you have scars on your face. I take it you have a rough home life." He seemed confused at first and then shocked.

"I am not being abused by my mom and dad!" He stated angrily.

"Sorry." I said back. "But those scars have to come from somewhere."

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered. He was being evasive. I could tell. What did he have to hide? Then I began to feel sleepy. Oh fuck! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that dealer! I bet he mixed in sleepy medicine or date rape pills or something! Soon, me and Remus were asleep. I began to have a nightmare.

I was back home. I was lying in my bed in my bedroom. And standing in my doorway was my ugly hamplanet of an aunt. She was yelling at me. When she yelled, she sounded like a man.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG OUT WITH THOSE BOYS!" She yelled.

"THEY'RE MY FRIENDS YOU DUMB BITCH!" I yelled back.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WERE YOU FUCKING THEM!" She screamed hoarsely.

"NO! THEY'RE JUST FRIENDS!" I screamed back.

"I'M GONNA CHECK!" She yelled and she marched in. **TW: Lesbian incest pedo rape with fingers** Oh no. She was gonna inspect my vagina again to make sure I wasn't having sex. She did this multiple times. I remembered this night in particular. It was the night she was so forceful, she broke my hymen.

She pinned me down with her weight and ripped off my pants. NO! NO! OH GOD NO! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT! I'M BLEEDING! STOP SCREAMING! UGH! OH GOD!

I woke up screaming. Remus woke up from my screams. Sirius didn't. He must be a heavy sleeper. I ran over to Remus and hugged him tightly while crying. Hugging Remus felt so good. He was like a stress ball in a way.

"What happened?" He asked. I told him everything. About my fat bitch of an aunt.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" He asked as he held me tightly.

"They're dead. They died in an accidental fire." I replied.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be. I don't really care." I said back.

"You don't care that your parents are dead!?" He gasped in shock.

"Why should I care? I never knew them. I was two when they died. They were never really a part of my life and I see no reason to give a shit about them." I explained.

"Okay then...we better get to our rooms. I'll wake Sirius up." He said as he let me go. Remus walked over to Sirius and began kicking him.

"Wake up you bastard!" He yelled. Sirius didn't wake up so Remus kicked him harder and then he woke up.

"Ah! What the fuck you twat!" He cried. "You almost broke my fucking nose!"

"We fell asleep and we have to get back to our rooms before we get caught." Remus said calmly. So we back to the Gryffindor dorms as quietly as possible. I climbed into bed and lay there. Thinking about what happened in the hallways. Not the flashback to my lesbian rape of course, but what Remus did to me. It felt so good. I began to wonder what it would be like if I grinded on him. Slowly but methodically dry humped Remus. Then my fantasy began to get better. I then began kissing Remus. Soon one thing led to another. Tongues were involved. Then we got naked. He inserted his penis into my pussy and we had sex. Little did I know that while thinking about this I came. Hands-free. My pants were wet with lady juice and it smelt like fish. Oh shit. I thought. That's not good. But I was too tired. I fell asleep.

 **So yeah. I gave you a REAL rotten lemon, but a little one at the end. Sorry I didn't mention it sooner. But being raped by a fat lesbian is one of my worst nightmares. I wanted to incorporate that into my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is where a REAL lemon is! Enjoy! I know I did when writing this.**

I woke up the next morning. My PJ bottoms and panties still smelled like fish. I went, showered and got changed (wore the same thing as yesterday) I went downstairs and tried to see if I could sit next to Remus. The seat next to him was open...but he was right with Sirius, James and Peter. Is spending more time with Remus worth it? I decided it was. I walked slowly over to the Marauders and plopped down right with them. James spoke first with a sneer on his face.

"Well. Looks like you two managed to get her to like you after all! How'd ya do it?" I ignored him and reached for some toast. I felt something grab my other hand under the table. I looked over. It was Remus. I looked into his eyes. It had that same calming effect like on the fireplace. He seemed to be telling me that I can do this. I can do this. Yes! Yes! Sirius then spoke.

"Oh it wasn't easy James. You see...she has some stuff on her." I gasped in shock. He's telling the other two. Does he expect me to be their drug dealer? I grabbed Remus' hand harder. He then looked to me and mouthed the words "it'll be fine". Should I believe him? Something about this whole situation doesn't seem right. I tuned out of their conversation. I asked what was gonna happen. Then Remus told me something I didn't want to hear.

"Bring more...'chocolate' this weekend". I knew what he meant. "Chocolate" was apparently their codeword for heroin. I'm gonna be their dealer! Nope. Not gonna happen. I angrily let go of Remus' hand and stormed out of the Great Hall.

I began walking to my first class early. But then I heard footsteps behind me. It was Sirius. I tried to walk faster. Too late. He grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around.

"Go away you bastard!" I yelled.

"No please. Listen." He said. I was confused. This wasn't the same arrogant cunt I knew all this time. He seemed...troubled.

"I'm sorry about what I said at the Great Hall. I just said the first thing that came out of my head. One thing led to another and BAM. James and Peter are gonna get into smack." He apologized frantically.

He was telling the truth. I could tell. Looks like this shithead has some hidden depths after all. And that is the story of how the Marauders discovered heroin.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

From then on, I wasn't dreading the tutoring sessions, but looking forward to them. And yes, there was a lot of "chocolate" involved. Heading out for the weekend to stock up turned out to be easier than I thought. You won't believe how much heroin is in Scotland. But the story of the improvised "smack dens" that the Marauders made at Hogwarts is another story.

I learned more than just magic stuff. Sirius confided in me his home life and I was in shock. He was the outcast in the family for being a Gryffindor and for being into muggle stuff, especially their women. He tried to avoid going back home as much as possible...just like me. Who would have thought I could empathize with Sirius Black?

Remus, on the other hand, continued to be evasive about his past and never answered my questions about his scars. What did he have to hide? I didn't know whether to back off and respect his privacy or be pissed at him for refusing to answer extremely basic questions. Maybe I should just bask in the mystery of Remus Lupin.

There was one night in particular I will never forget ever. We were in a secluded hallway for a "chocolate" break. Remus had to poop, so he left. It was just me and Sirius. We were doing are usual stuff. Shooting up and talking. Then Sirius began to get a bit more...aggressive. He kept on asking personal questions. It was all such a blur, but then he said something that sent chills up my bones.

"You smell nice." I shivered. Was this the smack talking? What the fuck is going on. Suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me to the floor, but not too forcefully. I didn't know what to do. I stared deep into those intense gray eyes of his. Suddenly he leaned in and did something. It took 30 seconds to process what was going on. Then I realized it. _He's fucking kissing me!_ And it kinda feels great. Then he starts opening up and inserts his tongue in. It takes nice. I can feel Sirius' dick rubbing against my vagina, but it can't get in because we're wearing clothes. Then we kept going. OH! MMM...YOU TASTE LIKE LITERAL CHOCOLATE! UH UH! WHOOAAA! YEAH! OH GOD! Then Sirius gave me a hickey and I could have sworn _he growled like a dog while doing it._ That made me think wait what the fuck am I doing.

Before Sirius could slide a hand up my shirt and play with my boob, I bitch-slapped him like I did on the train.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU PERVERTED ASSHAT!" I screamed.

"What the fuck was that for!?" He yelled back.

"I'M TELLING DUMBLEDORE YOU TRIED TO SEXUALLY ASSAULT ME!" I screamed again.

"No please! Don't do it!" He begged.

Remus heard us and he came back. "What going on?" He asked.

I ran out of the hallway crying. Remus followed. Sirius stayed behind and sat there in confusion.

I was back in the commons room and I sat by the fireplace crying. Remus came to comfort me.

"LOOK WHAT SIRIUS DID TO ME!" I cried and showed him the hickey.

"Bastard..." He growled angrily. He hugged me and that stress ball effect set back in. It felt good. Then Sirius came back in. I could see tension between both boys out of the corner of my eye. Remus glaring with a look of pure, undiluted hatred at Sirius. Sirius had a major look of jealousy on his face. I let go of Remus and went back upstairs to my room. I could hear a major shouting match between Remus and Sirius downstairs, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Exhausted, I got changed into my PJs and went to bed. And then a sick yet desirable feeling set in. I kinda wanted to let Sirius continue with that makeout session and fuck me right then and there. I also got curious and wondered what it would be like if it were Remus instead. And yes. That fish smell came back.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up. I felt chilly. Why is the bedroom so cold? I looked and noticed that the window was open. Someone was airing out my room. Was it because of my lady juice smell? I turned over and saw Lily and the other girl. Her name was Becky. She was kinda fat and she reminded me of my aunt. Unlike Lily, she was kind of a bitch so I didn't like her.

"We need to talk." said Becky. I turned away on my side. They know. Bad timing. Shouldn't have done that to myself. Then Lily spoke.

"I know what you're doing is normal lady stuff. Every teen girl does it. But can you please not do it when we're in the same room as you and please clean up after yourself. That is all we ask".

I got up to get change. Our respect for each other hasn't run dry after all. I did as per suggestion, took a shower and got dressed. I covered up the hickey with makeup. When I went downstairs to the Marauders, I was shocked by what I saw.

Sirius was kinda acting like Remus and Severus. Just sulking and not being as boisterous as usual. This isn't the Sirius Black that everyone at Hogwarts knew. Remus stared at me as soon as I arrived, he didn't want to let me out of his sight. The normally shy Remus Lupin now seemed darker and angrier...but not angry at me. Has love torn us apart?

I decided not to sit near them today. Instead I sat with Lily, something I hadn't done in a while. She raised an eyebrow and asked a question.

"Well this is different. Did something happen with Sirius and Remus last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered grumpily.

"They did something to you didn't they?" She asked.

"Only 20 seconds in and I'm already done with this conversation." I replied.

"Fine then." she muttered and went back to eating. I was rather depressed for the rest of the day in school. I couldn't stop thinking about what Sirius did to me and the fact that it felt so good and yet...not right. For the first time since the second day of school, I was dreading the tutoring session. When that time finally came, I went down to commons room with the biggest pit in my stomach ever. I saw Remus. Sirius was not there.

I walked over and asked "where's Sirius?" Remus replied in an assertive tone that surprised me.

"He's not coming because he's being a whiny bitch and wants to sulk off in his room." Then he laughed

"He's mad that you told him off yesterday! You're like the first girl who didn't go along with when he tried to initiate sex. I kinda like that..."

I shuddered. What has gotten into Remus? Then he took out the materials that we needed to go over and the rest of the tutoring session seemed rather normal. Then near the end of the session, Remus asked me a question.

"Want some butter beer?" He pulled up a brown bag that I hadn't noticed before. Two bottles of butter beer were inside it.

"Sure." I said. Can't pass up alcohol! We shared a drink and stepped outside. Then Remus seemed to return to his old self after nearly finishing his butter beer. Then after what seemed like weeks, he said something I never would have expected out of him.

"I'd like to tell you about these scars now." He said. I gasped in shock.

 **Thought I'd end this chapter on a cliffhanger. There's also gonna be a real good lemon next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

I gasped. Remus Lupin is finally coming out of his shell and telling me all about those scars. I couldn't believe it. Then Remus spoke hesitantly.

"When I was a kid...we had an intruder break in the house...and I was physically assaulted."

"Wow. I feel so bad for you." I replied. I leaned over to hug him. I had a feeling that he wasn't telling the whole story about that incident, but at that moment, I felt satisfied.

Like I said. Hugging Remus feels so good. I felt special and loved. Then I started looking at Remus and stared into each other's eyes for a bit. Oh God, kiss him already! A voice shouted in my head. I mentally told the voice to shut the fuck up but it kept on screaming. Then I gave in just to shut the voice up. I leaned in and he started leaning in...we kissed.

It felt so good. Like hugging him but five times better. Something blew up inside me. My pussy juices were flowing like wine on a hot summer day. I wanted Remus' penis in my perfect pussy. Remus tasted like chocolate. I tasted like vanilla. Together, we made ice cream.

Then Remus started groping my boobs. It felt good. Then we heard noises and we left each other's mouths.

"I think I here horny students!" said Filch's cruel voice. We panicked and left as fast as we could. As we sat by the common room fireplace, me and Remus kissed each other good night and I went upstairs, put on my PJ's and had very good dreams.

I woke up the next morning and the fish smell was back again. Lily and that fat bitch Becky were standing over me angrily. Then Becky spoke in her hideous manish voice.

"Please stop doing that at night! It smells awful in the morning". Her breath smelled like fermentated feces. And she has the nerve to call me smelly! Hypocritical hoe! Anyway, I got up, took a shower, got changed and went down to the Great Hall. My sexy new boyfriend, Remus, was there and he was acting like his old self again. Sirius was still being an emo bitch and sulking around. I sat next to Remus while discretely holding hands with him under the table.

Breakfest was great and I was very happy in my classes. I was not just happy, but horny too. I needed to be fucked by Remus or maybe Sirius if I was feeling adventurous. That feeling would not go away at lunch. I wanted to talk to Remus and see if we could do it behind a tree, but he was too busy talking to James and Peter (no idea where Sirius was). I felt frusturated.

That feeling reached it's climax (no pun intended) when I was in Potions working on an assignment with Severus. Then I decided to finish my desires. I got up and proceeded to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Severus.

"I need to use the bathroom!" I yelled.

"Okay" said Slughorn the Potions teacher. I went to the bathroom, picked the furthest stall down and had a party with myself.

I pulled down my pants. Then I put my finger into my pussy. It felt so good. I began to move it around and do stuff with my clitoris. I pretended that my finger was Remus' dick (and sometimes Sirius' dick too). OH! OH! OH MY! UH! AHHH! OH! OH REMUS! OH SIRIUS! UGH FUCK ME! Then I looked around after I came. My lady liquid was all over the stall. The entire bathroom smelled like fish. I left the bathroom and went back to Potions feeling good about myself.

 **That was the best lemon of this fanfic so far! I plan to write some even better one's later on lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

After that dolphin flogging session, I went back to Potions and finished up my assignment with Severus. I said goodbye to him and headed up to my dorm. I noticed that Remus was by himself by the fireplace (again. Sirius must still be mad)...but there were no tutoring materials with him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"No tutoring today. I need you to help us". He replied.

"Us?" I asked again.

"The rest of the Marauders. They want to make a...smack den in the Forbidden Forest." He said hesitantly. Oh my. Maybe I should have said no when Remus asked me to help supply them with "chocolate". But knowing the boys, they probably have a plan in case something went wrong. Remus then told me what I had to do.

He wanted me to hollow out a hole deep inside the ground in the Forbidden Forest where they could hide "chocolate" in and then disguise it with leaves and shit. Sounds simple. I never thought it would be much of an issue. I got my warm coat on and then left outside. I noticed that Remus wasn't coming. Why? I wondered. Shouldn't we use a buddy system for stuff like this?

The full moon beamed down brightly on me. The sky was clear and beautiful. The Hogwarts grounds were silent. The silence unnerved me a bit. Then I began to walk down into the Forbidden Forest. I listened carefully at all times because there are dangerous animals in this place.

As I walked deeper into the forest, the trees bunched up closer together and the stars and moon became harder to see. I began to get scared and a voice inside told me "head back you dumb bitch!". But then I remembered that I'm a witch and I must be brave. I continued on.

Five minutes later, I found a perfect clearing. I dug a perfectly round and tight hole and put the "chocolate" inside the hole. I covered it up with leaves to make it look natural. Then I began to walk back.

Then I heard it. Noises. _Oh shit._ A werewolf? I'm fucked. I began to walk as quickly and quietly as possible. But the noises didn't go away. They only got louder. I began to run. No point in being quiet now. I thought. I heard what was running behind me catch up fast. Adreline rushed through my veins. This is it. I'm gonna die. I thought. Then...I was tackled from behind. I screamed. Then I started screaming as I was turned around to look at the thing that captured me. It wasn't a werewolf...it was something far worse than that. It was...SIRIUS BLACK!

"Hi Abby" he said in a lechourus voice. Oh shit. He's gonna rape me.

"HELP I'M BEING RAPED!" I screamed loudly. Then Sirius bitch slapped me.

"SHHHH" He said and he briefly looked to the left to see if anything heard or something. "Don't scream you dumb bitch! The werewolves will hear us!"

I kept yelling anyway. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKER!?" I asked.

Then Sirius rolled off me. We were still lying down. Then he said.

"I'm sorry for what I did the day before yesterday. It's just that...I love you Abby. You're so different from those other girls."

Then I spoke "Wh-" then Sirius kissed me again. It felt good this time. I was not at all panicked like last time. I continued kissing him. He tasted warm. MMH OH OH OH YES! OH YEAH! OH SIRIUS! OH ABBY! OHHHHHH! Then we decided to stop making out because we're in the Forbidden Forest and there are werewolves.

"Hey Abby..." Sirius said warmly as he hugged me a bit.

"What?" I asked.

"Two things. First of all, I want you to stay away from Remus." He demanded.

I gasped. "Why?"

"Because he was always a major fucking twat and while just snitch about the smack. Don't worry though. I have something planned out in the event he snitches." Sirius said deviously.

I hate to admit it, but Sirius made a really good point. All this "chocolate" usage. Remus just didn't seem like someone who could handle it well in the long term. That was not the case for Sirius.

"What's the second thing?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you in History of Magic tomorrow." Sirius replied with his trademark broad grin across his face. Then he got up and ran back to Hogwarts, leaving me behind.

I proceeded to walk back to Hogwarts and sneak back into my bedroom without waking everyone up. As I drifted off to sleep, I wondered what Sirius' surprise was going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**There is a major lemon this chapter and it's gonna be HOT. Hhhhhhhhh... *cums***

I woke up the next morning and did my usual routine. Took a shower, got changed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I tried to sit next to Lily, but she wouldn't talk to me. You see, there is a rumor going around school about Lily and Severus. Actually, there are two versions of the same rumor.

Version 1: Severus was caught making out with Lily in a Quittich broom closet.

Version 2 (this version is more common): Severus was caught licking Lily's vagina and/or butthole in a Quittich broom closet.

I don't know for sure if this rumor is true or not, but even if it is true, I don't think it's a big deal at all. Lily and Severus, I'm so proud of you!

I couldn't pay attention at all in class. What was Sirius' surprise? Was it gonna be illegal? Would it involve me? What would Remus think? I was just so damn nervous! That carried over to what is normally a relaxing period: lunch. I didn't know where the Marauders were so I didn't hang out with them. Didn't know where Severus and Lily were (possibly fucking in a secluded location). So I was alone. I lit a cigarette and burned more holes in my uniform. Didn't care what anyone else thought. Didn't care if I smelled like burning tobacco in class.

Time seemed to slow down as History of Magic drew closer. I entered History of Magic with a literal black hole in my stomach. Then I saw him at the back of the class. Sirius. He began to gesture with his hands, telling me to sit right next to him. History of Magic is a very sleepy class, so no one would notice that I was sitting next to Sirius, or care for that matter. I slowly sat down. Then I silently asked "what's the surprise"? Sirius grinned and then said.

"There's a reason why I chose History of Magic for your surprise". I think I knew what he meant. History of Magic was a very dull and sleepy class. He wanted the surprise to be something that no one would really notice. Oh Sirius, what are you planning?

Soon our dead professor, Professor Binns appeared and began to drone about where we left off. Don't remember what it was about and I don't care. I never pay attention in this class. Nothing happened for the first half of the class. No surprise from Sirius. My nervousness turned into anxiety. What is your surprise Sirius? Please tell me! Then midway through the class, Sirius tapped on my desk. Surprise time.

I looked to him and he just grinned. Then He lifted up his hand...and went to my groin. I gasped. He was like the giant squid in the lake. His hand was soon down my pants and entering my panties. _Sirius was gonna fingerbang me in class!_ Then he put his finger in my vagina.

It felt amazing. I've never been this intimate with a boy before...and in the middle of class too! UH. OH. OH. I had to be not too loud about it. Too late. Someone noticed. And who was it? Peter Pettigrew.

The minute Peter Pettigrew saw what was going on, he silently mouthed the words "Holy shit" and turned and tapped James on the shoulder. James turned and looked at our public finger fucking session. James was silently trying not to laugh. Sirius gave them both a silent thumbs up while he continued to explore my depths. Then my please turned to anxiety once I saw James throw a paper at Remus to get his attention...too late. Remus saw.

The look I saw on Remus face was a mixture of shock, jealousy and devestation. He wanted to be the one fingering me in class! Sirius flipped Remus off with his non-fingering hand. The look on Remus' face quickly turned to one of anger and despair and he slammed his head down on his desk. Professor Binns heard. Uh oh.

"Mr. Lupin! Please keep it down thank you!" He yelled. The long-dead fool didn't notice me and Sirius! Whew!

Then Sirius really started digging for gold. I could even hear a slight squelching sound as my juices were flowing over Sirius' finger. Then I heard something I didn't want to hear.

"Something smells like fish!" blurted out an idiot named Bobby. Dammit Bobby! Way to ruin my loving with Sirius! Fuck you Bobby. Cockblocker.

Then Professor Binns said something that relieved me "Someone must have bought their lunch in here. I'll look for it later". Thank you for being dead, Professor Binns!

Sirius sped up some more. I was even moving up and down like I was riding his dick! UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I felt like a bomb about to burst. OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I cummed. My lady juice was all over Sirius' finger. He ran over to James and Peter and made them smell his finger. They were trying hard not to laugh. Then Sirius did something that kinda disturbed me. He slithered over to Remus' desk (he still had his head down in shame). Sirius' smeared my juice all over Remus' homework with my lady liquid as if to spite him. To remind Remus that he didn't get any poon poon. Remus looked up in shock. Sirius just grinned a cruel grin and crawled back over to my desk.

Soon, History of Magic was over. I still had a rush from that orgasm. Sirius was laughing with James and Peter and they were high-fiving each other and congratulating Sirius. Then I looked over and saw Remus sitting out in the hallway with his head down in shame.

 **OMG that was the best lemon I ever wrote I don't know how I'll top that lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't see Remus the rest of the day after I last saw him with his head down in shame in the hallways after History of Magic. He didn't even come to dinner! I was mad at myself. Fuck me! Fuck me for being so weak and giving into Sirius Black! Why!? WHY!? I hate myself!

When it came time for tutoring I went downstairs to the commons room weakly. I peered around the corner. It was just Sirius. Remus wasn't there. No study materials were present either. I turned around and went back upstairs. I dashed into my room, locked the door so Sirius can't get in, ran to my bed and burst into tears. Becky wasn't here because she had detention because she's the biggest slut in Hogwarts and solicited her teacher for a good grade. If I'm lucky, she'll get expelled.

Lily was here though and she came in quickly to comfort me.

"What's wrong Abby?" She said calmly.

"Promise you won't tell?" I said back with tear-filled eyes.

"Promise" She said with a smile.

"No you have to pinkie promise." I said back.

"Okay. Pinkie promise." She said and we pinkie promised.

"You know what happened in History of Magic today?" I said sobbing.

"No. I was asleep." She said with a grin and I giggled a little before crying again.

"Well. I sat next to Sirius today. And we...we..." I said struggling to say my words."

"Go on." Lily said with a comforting smile.

"Well...during History of Magic...Sirius...put his finger in my cha cha cha." I said sobbing perfusely.

Lily didn't say anything back. Her mouth was open in shock. Then she silently said "You had sex with Sirius in class!?"

"Yeah." I continued sadly. "And the worst part is that I upset Remus and I don't know where he is! I'm so worried that Remus went out and put a rope around his neck!" I said and began to cry loudly and slammed my head into my pillow. Lily began shushing and saying "it's okay" even though it's not.

"I don't know what to do Lily! Sirius loves me! Remus loves me! And I love them both! I can't go on like this!" I cried and I continued crying so that there was a visible stain on the bed.

Lily stood there in silence and asked "Is Sirius downstairs". I said yes.

She left and went down. Then I became scared. "No Lily don't!" I yelled but it was too late. Lily was already downstairs...with Sirius. Oh no! Please don't hurt Lily Sirius! Please. I got up even though I was visibly crying and left. I was shocked by what I saw. Lily was staring down Sirius! And he was backing off! He went back to the boy's dorm. She walked over and talked to me.

"I told Sirius to back off or else I'll tell Dumbledore that he raped you". She said with a sly grin. I didn't know what to think. What Sirius did to me in class was totally consensual, but if that makes him back off, then so be it. My tears finally subsided. I went back upstairs, put my pjs on and fell asleep on my soaking wet bed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I woke up the next morning. You know the routine. I went to the Great Hall and to my relief, Remus was there! He didn't hang himself! He was sulking around and so was Sirius. At least they'll be leaving me alone now right?

Wrong. When it was time for tutoring, I went down as usual. I saw Sirius again, but no Remus. Again, there were no study materials. I sat next to Sirius hesitantly. Then he looked at me with a sly scowl and his gray eyes burned with more intensity than usual. Then he spoke.

"Fuck Lily. I don't care what she says, Abby. I'm not leaving you."

"What" I said pretending that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You won't believe it! I guess she noticed us fingering in History of Magic. And you won't believe what that bitch said! She told me to 'leave you alone' or else she'll lie and say I raped you!" he moaned.

"Oh...my...God" I said in the most convincing "shocked" manner I could do. Then I lied some more "I'm gonna have a long talk with her later. So let's get on with the studying now"

"Oh we're not studying today" he said with a devilish, but sexy grin.

"Wha-" before I could respond, Sirius pulled me away and off into a nearby corridor and then into a broom closet. Then he began kissing me intensly. MMMM.. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Then I pulled away and asked a question.

"Where's Remus?" I asked.

"Don't know and don't care." Sirius said between pseudo-orgasmic gasp and made out with me so more. UH. UH. UH. UH. UH. UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH. He obviously wanted to copulate. I pushed him off me and said

"No seriously. Where the fuck is Remus?"

"Why? Why do you want to find him". He asked angrily and leaned in to continue making out with me. OOOOOOOOHHHH MMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY. I pushed him off again.

"I want to make sure Remus is okay." I explained.

"But...I thought you loved me." Sirius said sadly.

"Oh I do. I love you very much. But I'm very concerned about Remus. I don't want him to kill himself. That's all." I explained again. Then I left the broom closet.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Sirius.

"Not interested in hands on fun right now" I said and went back up to my room. I put on my pjs and went to sleep. Then I woke up suddenly. Something was banging on my window. I looked at it. I saw a rock wrapped in paper and it was enchanted so that it was flying and bumping into my window. I opened the window and the rock flew in. I unwrapped the paper.

"Room of Requirement. Tonight". The paper said. I gasped.

 **Gonna end on another cliffhanger.**


	11. Chapter 11

I did what the note told me. I snuck out of my bed and silently went to the Room of Requirement. I gasped at what I saw inside after I opened the door. There was a big poofy white bed in the middle, but slightly off to the side, of the room. And standing in the middle of the room was...Remus! He looked sad.

"You invited me here?" I asked.

"Yes." He said in a sad voice.

"It's about what happened in History of Magic, isn't it?" I said.

"Why?" He asked sternly. He sounded angry and I was now afraid of him.

"He-he-just came onto me and I couldn't resist." I said. I almost felt like crying but I didn't.

"What's so special about Sirius! Did you know that 90% of all teen pregnancies at this school are caused by him? He doesn't really like you! He just wants to fool around with you until you get pregnant than move on!" He yelled angrily.

"Because I think he can be more than that..." I muttered while trying to hold back the tears and succeeded.

"Huh?" Said Remus. Then I thought wait what the fuck am I doing? I don't need to be afraid of Remus Lupin! I scowled at him and began to be more assertive.

"Tell me why you woke me up and why you invited me in here!" I yelled.

Remus then sighed and looked less angry. Then he moaned.

"I want to be with you Abby. You're the most pretty girl I've ever seen. I need you."

"I do want to be with you Remus, but I can't if you keep secrets from me!" I retorted.

"W-What?" He asked shocked.

"Tell me about your scars!" I yelled.

"I did!" He cried out loud.

"Not the whole story! Tell me the whole fucking thing or I'm dumping you for Sirius and you'll never go near my pussy again!" I said angrily.

"Alright. Alright! Let's have a seat." said Remus. We sat down on the bed. I noticed that Remus wasn't looking at me when he began to speak. He was staring up at the celing. He didn't want to look me in the eye when talking about this.

"I..guess I should start about the man who attacked me." He said trying to push the words out through the lump in his throat. He was visibly shaking in what seemed to me like a borderline seizure.

"He-he was not a normal ma-man..." He stuttered and stammered.

"Yeah no shit. It takes a screwed up motherfucker to break in a house and beat up a kid." I snarked.

"True." Remus said. He took a deep breath to fight back his nervousness so he could talk.

"Well this man was m-more than j-j-j-just screwed up he was also a-a-a-a" he began to have a not-really-a-seizure again.

"Come on." I encouraged.

"a w-eff" he muttered and collapsed on the bed gasping. I decided to give him mouth to mouth and by that I mean making out with him. I was soon riding him with clothes on.

"Come on sweetie! Tell me and you get your reward!" I said teasingly. He was aroused.

"a werewolf" he said. I stopped riding him. I rolled over and asked him to contiune.

He told me everything. About how he has to go into that tree every month and how his three friends are illegal animagus' to help him cope with his condition. I was shocked but also curious. I was curious about what it would be like to have sex with him in werewolf form because it's not really beastiality because he is still smart. Then I rubbed his shoulder and comforted him.

"Let me tell you something Remus." I sighed and then continued. "I don't care that you're a werewolf. I think it makes you more interesting..I love you very much".

"Prove it." He said skeptically. "Prove that you love me."

I thought about it for a few seconds. Then I knew the perfect love gift for my sexy werewolf.

"Pull down your pants" I grinned deviously. Remus did until he was only in his undies.

"Your undies too" I said while still grinning. He did...yay! No micropenis! He was actually pretty big, like 9 and a half inches.

"I practiced on popsicles at home!" I laughed before going down on him. Soon his penis was in my mouth. OHHHHHH OHHHHHHH GOD! IT FEELS SO...OH OH YES OH YEAH OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (An: This is Remus saying this. I'm not saying anything because there's a cock in my mouth duh)

I kept on sucking dick like I never sucked before. It's like a giant popsicle. I thought to myself. Before I knew it, Remus started thrusting and began skullfucking me. He narrowly missed my trachea and went down my esophagus like it's supposed to. My throat stretched to accomate his cock. OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! WHEEE! OHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then Remus came down my throat and into my stomach. Then be pulled out and finally I got a taste of his salty semen. It tasted salty like potato chips. Remus was lying on the bed and gasping for breath.

"Oh...Oh my god...thank you Abby. Thank you." he gasped. He then put his botttoms back on and fell asleep. I then curled up close to him and fell asleep. Then I began to have a nightmare.

 **Ending on another cliffhanger, but at least I got a really good lemon in!**


	12. Chapter 12

**TW: Rape**

I woke up in my bedroom. How did I get back here from the Room of Requirement? I thought. I looked around confusedly. Lily wasn't here. Huh. She never gets up this early. While I took a shower and got changed, I noticed that something didn't seem right about this situation as I took a shower and got changed.

Then I descended the staircase into the Commons room. I went in there...then I gasped in shock at what I saw on one of the couches...REMUS WAS HAVING SEX WITH LILY!

"WHAT THE FUCK LILY YOU SLUTTY BITCH! YOU'RE CHEATING ON SEVERUS!" I yelled very loudly "AND REMUS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Sorry Abby. I'm bored with you now because Lily is just so damn cute!" Remus said sarcastically and evily.

"Also Severus is nasty gothic freak and Remus is just so hot and sexy!" She moaned sexually in an evil voice.

I couldn't move. I was frozen. I could only watch them hump each other until they came.

"FUCK YOU REMUS! AND YOU'RE A STUPID HOE LILY!" I screamed and ran up the stairs back into my bedroom...and Remus and Lily were somehow on my bed making love again!

"What the fuck!" I gasped. The Remus pulled out of Lily, grinned and he started changing! He was growing hair and becoming a quadroped animal. I knew what he was turning into. A werewolf!

Then WereRemus jumped on Lily. That fucking slut was still moaning and begging for it. Soon his now red rocket cock was being inserted into Lily's vagina. GGGRRRRR. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH YES! Then the werewolf started grinning in my direction! I swear to god! Then I woke up.

I turned over hoping to see Lily. Again she wasn't there. Then I was scared. Was my dream a premonition! Was she doing Remus downstairs? I got changed and took a shower very nervously. I then went as slowly as possibly to the Commons room...NO REMUS/LILY SEX! Whew! What I saw was a completely normal common room with students chatting and studying, getting ready for breakfast.

Breakfest was normal. Lily was sitting a few seats away from me and talking to some other girls. The Marauders were being their usual selfs over on the other side.

I then went to my usual classes. When it was time for lunch, I noticed something strange. I couldn't find the Marauders and Lily anywhere! That pit came back into my stomach. This whole situation felt...wrong. I decided to go by the lake. The Lake was beautiful as usual. A cool breeze drifted and I took in the enjoyable breeze. Then I saw something down below me on the beach...I gasped...LILY WAS HAVING SEX WITH SIRIUS! They saw me.

"OHMIGOD LILY! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST FUCKING SLUT IN HOGWARTS! I'M TELLING SEVERUS! AND I HATE YOU SIRIUS, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed very loudly. Something about this situation seemed very familiar. Lily and Sirius just ignored me and continued screwing each other's brains out.

"FUCK YOU SIRIUS!" I yelled and I began to ran in the opposite direction, back to Hogwarts. But when I was midway there, I saw something blocking my path...WEREREMUS! AND HE WAS HORNY!

"Oh no." I muttered. Remus growled at me. He had prey in sight. I began backing up...too late. He pounced and soon enough, he was on top of me and he was tearing at my clothes.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE!" I begged. But Remus didn't listen. Soon I was naked.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I begged. Then...the werewolf laughed! LAUGHED!

"This is gonna be fun Abby." Wereremus snarked in a guttrel tone. He began to inch his red rocket towards my entrance. Just as could feel that werewolf dick poking and stabbing at my entrance, I woke up screaming.

I turned around. I was still in the Room of Requirement and Remus was awake. He was hugging me and trying to calm me down. I was scared of him because I just woken up from a graphic dream of him almost raping me while he was a werewolf, but I wanted comfort so I accepted his hugs.

"It was just a dream Abby, whatever it was" He said calmly and gently. Then he looked around. "We should get back to our common rooms." he said. So we made out a little bit more and then we got dressed and sneaked back to the Gryfindor dorms. I flopped down on my bed and fell back asleep.

(((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

I woke up the next morning. So did Lily. She turned to me and grinned.

"Hey by the way. I forgot to tell you, but that fucking bitch Becky got expelled. She tried to bang her charms teacher for a good grade because she's failing that class because she's a fucking retarded slut." Lily said happily.

"Nice!" I said with a smile. "Maybe Becky will die too lol".

"Maybe..." She said grinning.

"Oh and I want to ask you something" I said concerndly.

"What?" Lily said back.

"Are you...interested in Sirius or Remus?" I said remembering my dream.

Lily gasped in shock. "NO! Remus seems too cold and distant and Sirius probably has all sorts of STDs".

"Thank you...I was just wondering". I replied.

"Why? Is this about your...little issue? Have you settled it yet." She asked.

"Yeah...I think I'll go with Remus." I replied in an unsure voice.

 **Gonna end on yet another cliffhanger. OMFG that chapter was scary.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I'm gonna put this fic on hiatus after like two (or maybe three or four) more chapters because I'm kinda running out of ideas and also because I want to focus on my newer fanfic. If I get some more ideas, I'll take this fic out of hiatus.**

I went downstairs to eat breakfast. After I finished, I did the unthinkable. I walked up to Remus. He gazed up me with a confused look on his eyes. Sirius looked jealous. Too bad Sirius.

"I LOVE YOU REMUS!" I yelled. Everyone was staring at me. Then...I kissed Remus! Sirius looked infuriated. Everyone was gasping and then they started clapping and cheering for us. Even James and Peter were cheering. Sirius stormed off angrily. I felt bad for him, but he's just gonna get used to it.

I also noticed some of the Slytherins were glaring at me and Remus angrily because I knew some of them wanted me (except for Severus). One in particular was Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother. He wasn't cute like Sirius, he was SO FUCKING GROSS! He had a really bad acne problem and his face was covered in gross acne scars with puss (sometimes bloody puss) and everything. He even had cold sores from herpes! DISGUSTING! Fuck that little bitch!

Speaking of Regulus, he did something really gross to me today. So I was walking to my first class when I felt an enchanted letter hit me on the back of my head. It was a note. It was signed by Regulus. Then I read it and I screamed in shock and everyone was staring at me. I'm not gonna go into details, but it was a really disgusting "poem" that he wrote about how much he loves me and wants to do all sorts of things to me. I almost vomited. Who does that little brat think he is!? I waited until lunch to find Sirius.

(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

I saw Sirius sulking under a tree. He was still mad about what happened at breakfast with me and Remus. Hope this will help bring him out of his lunch.

"Hey Sirius" I said. He looked up and his formly dull dead gray eyes flickered with intensity again.

"Look at what your little brother sent me!" I cried and handed him the letter. He was now furious.

"Little shit...come on Abby. I know what to do" Sirius said and he got up and he grabbed my hand and we marched off to find Regulus. We found him practicing magic off to the side on some rocks. Spells and stuff.

"Ah Abby. Glad you could come...what are you doing with Sirius?" He asked with a hint of love in his voice.

Then Sirius turned me around and started aggressively kissing me. Regulus gasped. I didn't know what to do because I'm now "officially" dating Remus but if this gets Regulus off my back, then it'll have to do. Sirius then started using a little tongue and even slapped my butt a couple times. Regulus had his mouth gaping wide open in shock. Then when he was done he turned around and marched toward Regulus.

"She will never love you." Sirius hissed cruely to Regulus and pushed him to the ground. Regulus looked really upset and he ran away.

Then I turned to Sirius. "Thank you for helping me." I said to him gently.

"No problem". He said, no longer in his slump and he hugged me and I parted ways with him.

(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lily had an after school thing. So I was alone in my dorm going to bed. I didn't see either of the boys for my study session so I just skipped it. I was lying in bed in the room by myself. The lights were off. I was in my pjs. I was starting to drift off to sleep...wait did something move? Yes! Something moved in my room! I was terrified. Then I saw a black mass off in the corner of my room and I nearly pissed myself in terror. It was approaching me. Then the mass spoke and I was less afraid.

"Don't worry sweetie. It's just me." Sirius!

"What are you doing in my room?" I said angrily.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for letting me...help you with Regulus. Thanks for not being so mad." Sirius said.

"You're welcome." I said politely. "Just so you know. I...rather enjoy it when you kiss me."

"Thank you." Sirius said with a slight chuckle. Then he growled "Want to know what else I can do?"

Then he walked up me and I gasped when I saw him in the moonlight. He was shirtless and he looked so sexy with his muscular fit body. I gasped and was blushing so hard that I felt like my face would burst.

Then he got on top of me and we began to make out with a lot of tongue. He tasted so delicious! Like cherries and raisens combined! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Then...I began to take off my top. Then I removed my bra. Sirius liked what he saw. Then he began to play with my boobs and suck on the a bit. OH YES! OH YES! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH YESSS! Then...I took off my pants and undies. So did Sirius. I liked his dick very much. Sirius' penis was smaller than Remus', but still a good size and 8 1/2 inches.

I gasped. "That's gonna go inside me?"

"Yes it is Abby. Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Sirius teased then he climbed back on top of me and I felt a lot of pressure at my entrance. I gasped in shock. Then...he popped my cherry as he put his penis into my vagina.

AAAHHH AAHHHHH OOOOOOOHHHHHHH UHHHH UHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH UUUUUUUUUU

Our bed was shaking and making a lot of noise. The sounds of slapping skin and squishing precum filled the air of my bedroom.

OH YES OH SIRIUS OH ABBY DON'T STOP OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SQUISH SQUISH SLAP OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sirius juicy sperm filled up my inards. I began to get all warm inside. Then he pulled out and I watched the massive creampie spill out on my bed.

"That was amazing Sirius!" I yelled and French kissed him passionately. Suddenly...my bedroom door burst open. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" It was...REMUS!

 **Yay Abby lost her V card! But at what cost?**


	14. Chapter 14

**TW: Rape**

I gasped. Remus saw us. Looking at our naked bodies with a look of anger. Then Remus began yelling again.

"SHE'S MINE YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Then Sirius began yelling back "OH FUCK OFF YOU TWAT! YOU'RE NOT IN BED WITH HER RIGHT NOW ARE YOU?"

Then Remus lunged at Sirius and they began to brawl with each other (Sirius was still naked but no one really cared). I began to put my pjs back on as quickly as possible. I looked out of the corner of my eye. The brawl began to get brutal. Sirius was trying to choke Remus and Remus was literally trying to bite Sirius and make him a werewolf too. After I finished changing, tears began to well in my eyes.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I screamed while bursting into tears. Sirius and Remus stopped fighting and looked at me in shock. Then I ran out of my room crying. Sirius and Remus tried to chase after me, but I was too fast.

I ran outside while crying, I didn't know what I was thinking at the time, but I dashed into the Forbidden Forest. I didn't care if I died there. I was just that upset. I found a perfect crying tree and I burst into more teers into the tree.

Then I heard a horrific voice. "Oh hello Abby." I gasped. I knew that hideous slimy voice anywhere...REGULUS! There was his disgusting face right there covered in a thin layer of dried up bloody pimple juice.

"GO AWAY!" I cried. Then he pulled out his wand and yelled "IMPERIO!" I couldn't move. I was frozen. He looked me up and down predatorily.

"Sirius can go screw himself. You're mine Abby!" He said with an evil grin. I knew what he was gonna do, but I couldn't run away. I could only scream. Then he slapped me.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled and I obeyed. I began to cry more. I just lost my v card to the handsome Sirius Black and I didn't want my second time to be with his ugly evil little brother, Regulus!

Then... HE TOUCHED ME WITH HIS HAND! It was so icky and gross his juice got on me! I cringed. Then he began licking my ear and putting his tongue in it and everything! I began to cry some more.

"SSSSHHHH...no tears love". Regulus hissed cruely as he began to pull down my pretty pj bottoms. Then he ripped off my top. And not too long after, my undies were gone. I was naked before this ugly boy.

"Oooooo...this is gonna be good." Regulus said evily as he began to remove his clothes. He didn't have a handsome body like Sirius, he had an ugly slimy body like a deformed worm. Then he removed his bottoms and I gasped at the sight of his horrible penis. Regulus had a nasty micropenis. If Regulus was circumcised it would look like a three-year-old girls vagina. This wasn't a big pleasureable penis like the ones of Remus and Sirius. It was a penis that would hurt if he fucked me with it. Which he was gonna do. Then he began walking to me with his erect micropenis. I screamed in terror because that was the most logical thing to do.

Then he pushed me down and got on top of me. Then he began to put his tiny manparts in mine. I cried as that micropenis began to hurt my recently popped cherry. Regulus was making awful porn moans. I cried some more. NNNNNNNNOOOOOO YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNOO UHHHHHHH UHHHHHHHH Then...EXPELIARMUS. Regulus was blown off me. I looked over and saw a dark-robed man...SIRIUS!

Then Sirius ran over and began kicking and punching Regulus. I began to cry tears of joy as Regulus' blood got everywhere. A few minutes later, Regulus was a naked bloody mess lying on the forest floor. He moaned in pain and Sirius kicked him one more time.

"I always knew you were a nasty little shit! God you're such a twat!" Sirius yelled at Regulus and ran back over to comfort me.

"THANK YOU SIRIUS! I LOVE YOU!" I cried on his shoulder then I kissed him intensely. He helped me get changed and we walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand. Sirius helped take a shower to clean off the Regulus slime and he allowed me to go to sleep in his bed with him for the rest of the night.

 **Holy shit that chapter was scary. The next chapter is going to be the last one before I go on hiatus because like I said before, I'm running out of ideas. It's gonna be a mostly lemon chapter because what better way to celebrate.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter before I put this on hiatus. It's gonna be largly lemon.**

I woke up in Sirius' bed. He was gone. He better not be getting another girl pregnant! Then I heard the shower on. It was only me and one person in the shower. I hope it was Sirius (or maybe Remus). If it was James or Peter I would freak the fuck out. I did not trust James or Peter like I did Sirius and Remus. I'm afraid James and Peter will do something very wrong to me. So I had an idea. I got under the covers and removed my pjs. Then I poked my head out and pretended to be aslpeep. If it was Sirius or Remus I'd surprise him with me naked! If it was James and Peter, I'd just pretend to sleep more. Then I did just that. Two minutes later and the shower turned off. I began to get nervous. Then that person stepped into the room... I cracked open an eye a little bit...it was Remus! He was clad in only a towel on around his waste. I liked what I saw and blushed. He was a little hairier than Sirius, but I guess that happens when you're a werewolf. His body was also covered in many attractive scars.

"SURPRISE!" I yelled and I flew off the cover and exposed my naked boy to the world. Remus was surprise!

"Abby! What are...you doing here?" Remus said blushing and drooling a little because of my boobs and pussy.

"I wanted to surprise you!" I giggled. Remus began to get hard under the towel. I must admit, I was a little nervous. I knew his dick was bigger than Sirius' and what would it be like to have something that big up my pussy?

Then he flopped down on the bed, ripped the towel off and we started making out and naked. His gigantic cock was begging for entrance into my inards.

"Um...Remus" I said as he was chewing on my neck.

"Huh?" He said as he looked up.

"I'm kinda...worried about your penis in my vagina."

"I've been told that if you're nervous about sex, just think about quittich". Remus reassured. Again that stress ball effect stood in.

So I began to think about quittich as Remus got on top of me and started positioning his penis. Okay so what are the players called in quittich again? I never really paid attention much. It's like football right? You have the goalie. That's what it's called in football but is it the same in quittich? I don't know. Suddenly, I felt something huge (his dick) slowly pushing into my pussy.

Just ignore it. I thought. Go back to thinking about quittich. You also have the seeker. That's the most important guy because he gets that winged ball called a snitch. Remus began grunting loudly. I felt a mixture of pain and pleasure in my pussy. Okay, back to quittich. There's also the beaters. They hit those big balls that hurt people called bludgers. Speaking of balls, Remus was now balls deep inside me. Oh god!

"You're doing good love" Remus grunted. Okay. There's one more position in quittich. Fuck I can't remember it. What was it called? I wish I had that quittich book with me right now. What does the other guys do? I think he throws around a third ball or some shit. Then the plain went away and the pleasure set in. Fuck quittich! Fuck me Remus! I began to grunt and moan loudly. I did it Remus! UUUUUHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHH WOO

Then came the ectasy. Stars flashed before my eyes. This is incredible! AAHH AHHH OH Sirius' bed was now soaking in our pre. It smelled like fish and chips. Almost there! I was about to burst all over Remus' cock. Then Remus did one deep hard thrust and made me clamp down on his cock which made him cum in my pussy.

UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The sensation of thick, creamy Remus semen made me cum next. A glorious white river was flowing out between us and completely ruining Sirius' bed. Remus gasped and pulled out. The creampie was even bigger than the one with Sirius. Holy shit this is messy And I was a little sore in my grone from being fucked by Remus' huge dick. I was gonna be walking funny for a day or two. I was also a little paranoid that Remus would eventually want to do anal. Should I tell Remus "no anal" or just prepare my ass for anal eventually (AN: Maybe Remus can have a piece of Abby's tasty asshole when I'm done with hiatus lol)? But now is not the time for worrying!

"We did it!" Remus said and we hugged and kissed. Then we gazed at the mess we made on Sirius' bed. It was all sticky and translucent white. It looked like a glazed donut made out of bed sheets except not as yummy because it tasted like fish and chips. Plus it smelled like fish and chips.

"Sirius is gonna kill me if he finds out we did this!" Remus gasped.

"Lets worry about it later." I said resting my head on his scarred chest. We lay there in silence for a bit. Then I began giglging.

"What's so funny?" grinned Remus.

"I was thinking about holiday break...wanna come back to Manchester with me and help me kill my aunt?" I asked.

Remus laughed and we curled up close and took a little nap.

 **Woohoo! I made it! And I finished up with an extremely good lemon of high quality! This fic is now on hiatus until I can remove my writer's block. I'm working on my other fic now! See ya!**


End file.
